My Little Light
by Bellery
Summary: What happens when Elphaba's and Fiyero's little girl disappears?
1. Chapter 1

My Little Light

**Author Note: This is if Elphaba runs away with the scarecrow, turns him human, and gets pregnant. All set in a vinkun castle were Fiyero aka the Scarecrow is now ruling and the Vinkus are no longer at true peace with the wizard. Bellery!**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Elphaba looked down at her newborn baby.

"What should we name her" Fiyero asked?

"I think Lucreena-Belladonna. Light in the dark" Elphaba whispered.

"Your light" her husband asked.

"Maybe. Besides doesn't Lucreena-Belladonna Tiggular sound nice?"

'Yes it does. Alright Lucreena-Belladonna it is. Now I'll take her you get to sleep." He grabbed the baby as his wife settled down to sleep. As he was walking out of the room he looked at the small girl laying in his arms. _So this is how being a parent feels_, he thought, _wouldn't trade it for the world_. The little baby smiled and her skin changed from the healthy pink to a bright shade of aquamarine with viens of sunshine yellow running over her before they settled back into the healthy pink again. Even though that wasn't to normal Fiyero's world brightened a notch. _Lets get you settled in_.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Three years had passed since Lucreena-Belladonna or Lunabel was born and she had yet to say a word. Both Fiyero and Elphaba were getting worried. She had progressed better than normal in other developments but she couldn't speak. They thought they had done something wrong with her.

"Maybe I discouraged her in some way" Elphaba worried.

Maybe I scared her" Fiyero mused.

What neither knew was she could speak she just chose not to. That is until her third birthday.

Now there are a couple of things different with Lucreena-Belladonna Tiggular. One is she can change her skin at will. Another is she inherited her mother's powers of witch craft. The part we are talking about is she was abnormally intelligent for a baby. She had hid that fact from her parents on purpose thinking they would treat her differently if they knew but today she chose to make her debut into knowledge to end there worring.

Her mother had just left to go shopping when she looked at her father and recited a spell quietly to herself.

Fiyero looked at his young daughter babbling away he smiled thinking maybe she is going to say her first word today. Then he listened closer to her babbling and he realized it was a spell. He was a bit scared at this. He tried to make her stop but his Lunabel wouldn't stop. Finally a bunch of purple flowers appeared in her hands. She looked at him, smiled, and said…

"Daddy want some?"

Fiyero all but took off the door to the nursery in his haste to get to Elphaba. When he finally found her at the shops he hurriedly explained what had happened. She took off running in the direction of the castle but when they got there a horrible surprise greeted them.

The nursery had been ransacked and torn apart, Lunabel was no where to be found, and there was a note on the wall. It said…

_She is mine now. Not yours. And with her I shall be the most _

_Powerful witch in Oz. Lucreena-Belladonna will never know_

_You. The oldest witch on earth. _


	2. Rebels

**Rebels**

**This is chapter two. A shout out to the person who bothered to read, review, and make my story a favorite only 620 words into it. You are totally awesome! SO I hope you like chapter two**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The nursery had been ransacked and torn apart, Lunabel was no where to be found, and there was a note on the wall. It said…

_She is mine now. Not yours. And with her I shall be the most _

_Powerful witch in Oz. Lucreena-Belladonna will never know_

_You. The oldest witch on earth. _

That had been 13 years ago. Elphaba and Fiyero never found her or even a clue to where she was. They had never really gotten over it either. Fiyero blamed himself for freaking out and Elphaba blamed herself for not getting there fast enough. Neither one could face the other very well anymore.

Over the years some interesting stuff had started happening in Oz. For one there was a new rebel group. They were called the Spacesetters. They didn't believe that one man could rule Oz accurately so they went against the Wizard. They freed Animals, prisoners, and slaves like mad.

The way they worked was they were separated into different groups. A bunch of groups formed a camp and a bunch of camps formed the organization. Only the most powerful and successful groups got there own title as a menace in Oz. None of the groups was more successful or feared then the dreaded Blue Bloods. The Blue Bloods were very spontaneous on how they worked. One week they were raiding the rich and the next they were freeing slaves while the next they were under the radar. The group was so good each member had there own wanted poster.

No one knew the people in the group's real names, only the code names they used. Bonesword the weapons master, Silverspy the look out, Lazarus the healer, Melancholy the planner, and the most mysterious in the group, Masquerade the leader.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fiyero was worried about his wife. After the disappearance she had sunk into grief. He himself wasn't that cheerful but he wanted Elphaba to be truly happy again. So he decided to take her to a musical. He had heard it was a good one. The one he had selected was called wicked. The reason he had selected it was it was the back story to the wonderful wizard of Oz another good musical. The difference was it was the true story behind the wicked witch of the west. It had been writen by some Animals who wanted the truth to be known some how. So Fiyero approached his wife.

"Elphaba, we are going to the theaters tonight. OK" Fiyero said.

"Fiyero, I'm not in the mood tonight."

"You have been doing nothing but moping since she was kidnapped" Fiyero exclaimed. "Please come with me to see the musical" he pleaded. It won't be fun without you."

Elphaba had been about to say she couldn't go when she started feeling guilty. After all it was her fault their little girl was missing and now she was denying him a good night at the theater. So instead she said "Alright. I'll be ready in half an hour" and she walked off to get ready.

Fiyero was stunned. He had convinced her to stop moping and have some fun. He had gone into the argument thinking it was a lost cause and then he had gotten her to agree. He was over joyed at his success. He quickly ordered a carriage.

It got there just as Elphaba finished getting ready.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The play went well in Fiyero's opinion. The young actress who played Galinda was a good singer and really got into the role. He didn't like the guy playing him but he deled. The guy who played Boq was stiff through out the whole show. And the Nessa had way too much energy to be stuck in a wheelchair. The one who really stuck out was the girl who played Elphaba. She seemed born for the part. You could hear longing in her voice during I'm Not That Girl and desperation during No Good Deed. Right now they were at the Finale.

The actors were just doing curtain call. When the actress for Elphaba came to bow she pulled out a gun and yelled "Alright nobody move this is a raid. If you cooperate no one will get hurt. Most of you now know who we are but for the benefit of those who don't. We are Blue Bloods. Now any questions? Thought not, Melancholy, Bonesword get what we need from the back. Silverspy watch for any guards. Lazarus follows me. Every body out."

The actors proceeded to move out. The girl who played Nessa stood up and walked out an exit. The actors for Boq and Fiyero walked behind the curtain. Meanwhile the Galinda was over at the leader's side. The leader, Masquerade Fiyero guessed, started walking among the aisle.

"Now I hear we have some special guests at this performance. A king and queen f I hear rightly. Let's just see if that is true." She walked under one of the boxes and yelled "Now!" Suddenly she was flying through the air and she landed right on the box Elphaba and Fiyero were in. "Good day your majesties. Did you enjoy the performance?"

She seemed to be waiting for a response. Elphaba quickly said "It was very good. To bad it had such a bad ending preformed by bad actors."

Masquerade's skin suddenly changed. The green disappeared and was replaced by a fiery red with veins of black and blood red running through it. "Some one sure has a tongue. May I remind you are at my mercy so watch what you say."

Suddenly the girl who had played Nessa ran out yelling "the gale force will be here any moment we need to get out now."

Fiyero's eyes flashed. What was the gale force doing here? The Vinkus were independent from the wizard. Why were there gale force men responding to this? He didn't have much more time to think about this because right then Masquerade said "Every one out."

A rope had lowered from a sky light. "Silverspy you first, Lazarus follow her, Bonesword clean up then go, and Melancholy you go last. Got it, now hurry up." Every one leapt into action. "Well not that this hasn't been fun and all but we have to go." The girl had put a mask on and was rolling up some gloves as she quickly jumped over the ledge of the box.

Elphaba's mind was racing. _This girl's skin changed_, _could she possibly? No_ her more logical side thought_ she can't be… Or can she… It is possible she grew up… And she is my daughter so I wouldn't put it above… After all I don't know how she grew up… She must be. _Elphaba was thrown out of her thoughts when the girl suddenly threw herself off the ledge. She jumped up to catch her but Fiyero held her back.

"Fae what are you doing? Hold still I'll get you out of this."

"Fiyero let me go! I have to follow her."

"Why Fae? She was just threatening you."

"I have to know what her name is" Elphaba said trying to give him a clue.

"What does that matter" Fiyero was generally confused at this.

"How many girls have skin that changes?"

Fiyero got the idea now. But he couldn't believe it. "Elphaba it could just be a fluke or an enchantment. Let's wait for some facts before we go running off to conclusions" Fiyero pleaded.

"But f we let her get away we might never see her again" Elphaba pointed out.

This caused Fiyero to think several things at once. One this might be his only chance to see what had happened to his daughter. Two if he let his wife go they both might disappear. Finally three he might be able to catch her.

One and three won out in the end. Fiyero let go of Elphaba and ran out of the box, down a corridor, and emerged near the regular seats. He ran straight towards the stage where he saw her climbing the rope. He threw in an extra burst of speed but she saw him coming and let go of the rope. Fiyero's heart felt like it might break as he saw the girl who might be his daughter hurtling to the ground but a split second from when she would have hit she screamed "Elika" and disappeared.

As Fiyero raced onto the stage with Elphaba close behind to the spot were she should have landed. But instead of a body there was a small object. Fiyero watched Elphaba pick it up. The object was a mask.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**How did you like it? If you review I might write another chapter this week. And this one will mention more of the Blue Bloods. Thank you for your time. Bellery **


	3. Histories

**Histories**

**I am only giving an over view of the blue bloods history. If you want to know more you have to press the button that starts with an R. Bellery**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Masquerade was in her secret cave. She only came there when she was distressed. It was the only places were she didn't wear a mask by choice. In fact she couldn't get there with her mask on.

_What was up with those people?_ She thought,_ When my skin changed the woman looked like she knew me. The odd part really was when the man ran after me. Why did he run?_

What really confused Masquerade was the fact that she felt like she had known them. It wasn't a strong feeling or anything. Just a small scene in her head, almost like a flashback except it couldn't have been. Couldn't it?

The scene was: a baby was sitting in a white room being held. Strips of green were in her view. Suddenly another set of arms picked the baby up and carried it out. The only thing remarkable about the baby was it looked abnormally observant. As though it was recording information down to it's memory. That freaked Masquerade out.

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to her childhood. Her earliest memories had been of pain and suffering. Later they had become hunger and pain. Finally a hardness had settled over her causing her to feel the pain, hunger, sadness, suffering, and regret and turn it into ambition, survival tactic, cunning, resourcefulness, and anger. Hers had not been a nice life until she was 13. Then her life had changed for the better.

This baby obviously had it easy.

She then thought of what she knew about the childhoods of her team, the Blue Bloods.

Lazarus her second in command and her brother Melancholy both came from a good life. They had red hair and green eyes. There mother had been the mother of the year five years running. There father had been the new Gilikin ruler after Galinda Uppland had become Glinda the Good. They had grown up rich and had only joined the Spacesetters because they had once been mistaken for slaves. So they figured it must be a bad thing.

Bonesword had a loving faming family who thought he was in a special farming school. He had brown hair with brown eyes. He wasn't very tall (he was from munchkin land) but he was lean. His little sister had become a slave when his family had been unable to pay the bills. He absolutely hated the practice of slavery because of that.

Silverspy was the only one she could relate with in childhood. She was an orphan and had blond hair, blue eyes and a sweet childish face. She had felt the hunger and worry but she had lived in an orphanage. She never really had to worry about death there. She was in the rebellion to try and find a better life then married to a farmer just because she knew he could provide meals.

Masquerade had met Lazarus and Melancholy when she had first run away from Her. She and Lazarus were the same age and Melancholy was two years older.

Bonesword had found his way into the Spacesetters three months later. He had been ready to join any rebellion as long as it fought slavery. He had also planned on quitting as soon as he got his sister out of slavery. He had done that two years ago.

What had made him stay was when Silverspy came. Once she had joined up he couldn't pull himself away.

Masquerade smiled at that memory, that was when they became the Blue Bloods. After that they had fought in many battles, freed many slaves, and had many adventures. They were a group, a team, a family and yet the couple had looked at her strange. Just her. Why her? Why not Lazarus with her strong features that had many details defined that were lost on other faces? Why not Silverspy with her optimistic smile that never truly left her face? Why not Bonesword with the strong arrogant look that didn't fit his personality? Why not Melancholy with his serious green eyes that no matter what you did never lapsed the look of great thinking? Why her out of four better people?

She knew why. It just brought up to many pain filled memories to think of. The answer she knew was she didn't have a past.

All the others had a past worth remembering. Hers was just an example of why you lock the doors at night.

She had grown up in the slums of Emerald City. The supposed non-existent slums. She had been beat every day of her life. She had spent days locked up in jail. She had stolen to survive. She had been stolen from. She had lived through that under the eye of the most distasteful woman ever.

She looked young and sweet but in truth she was older then the Wizard. Masquerade shuddered at the thought of the Wizard. He had made it seem as though there were no slums then he had left them to survive on there own.

Masquerade was suddenly jolted out of her walk down memory lane by mouse which had jilted a stone. _That's enough thought for one session. Lurline knows I'm going to need a lot more to get to the answers I need._ She then got up and started to the mouth of the cave.

Once there she smiled at the lovely sunset. She hadn't relised it but she had spent the night here and had continued on through most of the day._ Now _she thought_ I should go get the mask _and she straightened up, checked her surroundings, finally she said "Elika" and was on her way.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Elphaba looked at the mask in her hands. _Some how this has something to do with our daughter _she thought. _And I am going to find out what._ With that thought she gave it to Fiyero and walked towards the door.

"We have to get out of here before the Gale force arrives, Fiyero. Are you coming?"

He slowly turned towards his wife and started to head after her knowing they would finally find out the answer to there lost little girl.


End file.
